1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to archery bows used for shooting arrows and more particularly to those archery bows that provide stabilizing members in the form of projecting, elongated cylindrical members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Archery bows for shooting arrows are available that incorporate stabilizing members in the form of elongated cylindrical members. No provision, however, has been made in prior art devices for target illumination by means, self-contained within the archery bow system. Further, no provision has been made in prior art archery bows to utilize a stabilizing member as a target illuminating device.
A great advantage would be realized through the provision of a member that combines the functions of bow stabilization with target illumination.
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide an archery bow that combines the functions of target illumination with archery bow stabilization.